Mind Sweep
by ghostanimal
Summary: Adopted fanfiction. The Fenton Mind Sweep was built to wipe the bad thoughts out of a ghost's head. When Jack tries it out on Phantom, he instead completely erases the teen's memory. Now he and Maddie are trying to recover it while running a few tests on Phantom. Can they get his memories back before the word spreads to all of his enemies? Phantom bonding with Maddie/Jack fic DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**This is exactly why I shouldn't be allowed to read fanfictions sometimes. **

**I know I probably shouldn't have, but I saw that this was up for adoption and simply had to! It was a great idea! All credit is towards the original owner, HalfafanD! The first two chapters is mostly what they've already had up with a few changes. Hopefully I will do as good of a job!  
**

**Updates might be a little slow...**

**-winces at long list of fanfictions that are not complete-**

**Note: The invention is supposed to wipe out their minds of all bad thoughts and is from a fanfiction called the Magic Magician, but I've honestly never read it. But it's not a sequel or anything, but just keep in mind that it's where the weapon is from.**

**Also note: I changed Danny's age. D: I like making him 15-16 in my fanfictions. **

* * *

Jack pressed harder on the gas petal, keeping his eyes peeled for the ghost boy. He had been itching to test the weapon out ever since Maddie declared it finished. Unfortunately, she reminded him that they still were parents. Jack needed to clean the lab up (a chore Danny forgot to do and simply could not be put off any longer), and Maddie needed to do the dishes (since Danny had not done it) before starting dinner.

But luck was on his side. Danny had come home soon afterwards, exhausted. After a scolding from his mom, she told him to help do the dishes and then he could get started on the lab, freeing Jack from the responsibility. He grabbed the Fenton Mind Sweep, kissed his wife goodbye and promised to be back at six-thirty sharp.

He jumped in his seat, giddy. If their theory was correct, the gadget should completely wipe the ghost's mind of any bad thoughts, rendering them completely harmless.

"_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_" The radar alarm ran throughout the Ghost Assault Vehicle. And Jack knew exactly what that alarm was for. He slammed on the brakes to hit the gas as he zoomed throughout Amity Park while maybe running a few lights.

The ghost radar was picking up ecto activity in the park, so that was where Jack was heading. He pulled up toward the gate and jumped out of the GAV.H grabbed the Fenton Mind Sweep and a few other assorted weapons before rushing into the park. It wasn't hard to find Phantom, fighting a metal ghost with green fire for hair. He believed Phantom called him Skulker, but he wasn't sure.

Phantom shot a few ecto-blasts at Skulker, and Skulker's suit fired rockets from his shoulders. Skulker laughed as Phantom frantically dodged and turned intangible, only to have two hit him, in his leg his chest. He stumbled backwards, apparently taking notice of Jack.

"Da-Jack! Get out of here!" he called, forming a dome-like shield against a few purple lasers. "It's too dangerous!"

"Forget it, spook! You're not fooling me one bit!" Jack announced, firing his bazooka at the two. Phantom winced, and Skulker laughed at the human hunter as the blast hit the tree nearly six feet away from either ghost. Jack felt himself flush lightly at Skulker's laugh before getting angry. Nobody laughs at Jack Fenton! Especially not a ghost! "Eat Fenton Mind Sweep, Ghost!"

Skulker stopped laughing, quickly moving out of the way. Phantom's eyes went wide, moving too late. The blast hit its intended target, and Phantom fell to the ground. He began to squirm and scream, a scream that chilled Jack to the bone.

All of Phantom's memories flashed before him. His first day of school. Meeting Tucker. The annual family picnic at his elementary school, where his parents blew up their hamburgers (the school didn't have an annual picnic anymore after that). Getting beat up by Dash. Entering high school. Gaining his ghost powers. His first date with Paulina. Jazz finding out. Dancing with Sam. The Dumpty Humpty concert. Learning how to finally duplicate after months of trying, hell the first time he discovered any new power. Discovering that Sam and him had the same dream. The memories all flashed before him, reminding him before flushing completely away and disappearing from his mind.

Suddenly, he laid still on the ground, and Jack ran up to him, ecto-gun in hand just in case. Phantom sat up, his back to Jack as he put his hands on his head, groaning in pain.

"Phantom?" Jack spoke in an attempt to get the ghost teen's attention. Phantom jumped, surprised, before turning towards Jack. He gave him a curious look, tilting his head to one side.

"Who's Phantom?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked back, staring back at him with wide eyes. _Is he trying to trick me?  
_

"Well, you mentioned a name, Phantom," the ghost boy explained, tilting his head further. "Who's Phantom?"

Jack's eyes widened further. The Fenton Mind Sweep didn't just make him forget he was an evil ghost! it completely wiped his memory!

"This is bad," Jack found himself saying before mentally smacking himself. _How is this bad? The invention worked!_ He glanced at Phantom, who was staring at his surroundings, half-confused and half-delighted curiosity. _Well, Phantom doesn't remember anything. I guess its a little bad, but only for him. But this is so cool! The invention worked! I gotta show Maddie!_

"So, who are you?" Phantom finally asked, turning his attention back to the hunter in front of him.

"I gotta tell Maddie that it worked!" Jack shouted excitedly, startling the ghost.

"Wait! Who's-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Jack flung him over his shoulder, running to the GAV.

* * *

Skulker grinned.

"So...the ghost child lost his memories, aye? Thanks to the human hunter," he chuckled. "I think this is one of those things that Plasmius would just love to hear.

Skulker took off to the skies, grinning madly.

* * *

Jack cheerfully pulled into his driveway. Phantom looked a little pale and grin. The elder moved quickly, going to the other side to grab Phantom. He instead grabbed his wrist this time, dragging him out of the GAV, and he burst into the house dramatically. He ran into the living room, calling out for his wife.

"Maddie! Maddie! I caught a ghost!" Jack called out, bouncing.

Phantom put his other hand on his stomach, feeling a bit queezy and tired from the suddenly rush of madness that happened within the last few minutes.

"Ummm… sir?" Phantom asked, not catching his name. Jack turned to the ghost. "Ummm… you don't mind if I sit down, do you? I'm not feeling that good." He asked politely.

Jack felt a small wave of guilt hit him. He just realized the actions he took. Instead of somewhat helping the ghost, he got wrapped up in the fact that he got Phantom and that his invention worked. Phantom just topped it all off by asking so politely. Jack nodded, letting go of him, and Phantom plopped on the couch behind them.

Maddie's voice can be heard from the kitchen. "You sure are home early. So did you catch anythi- Phantom!" She finished, walking into the living room and noticing Phantom on the couch who was completely out of breath.

"Seriously, who is this Phantom guy? Who are you? How's he? And why am I being dragged everywhere?" Phantom asked, leaning forwards in his seat, using hand gestures. He was starting to get irritated that no one was answering his questions.

Maddie quickly drew an ecto-gun out and aimed it at the ghost boy. "Don't play dumb with me _ghost_. Why are you here?" She asked disgusted.

"Maddie calm down! Phantom's no threat! The Fenton Mind Sweep wiped his memory! He doesn't remember us, his foes, not even who he is? Isn't that great?" Jack shouted in delight. Maddie hesitated before setting down the gun.

"Completely?" she asked.

"Completely." Jack replied.

Phantom just continued staring between the two, still confused.

"So where are Danny and Jazz? They have to see this." Jack wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know Danny is. He went to clean the lab, but he seems to have vanished. But as for Jazz she's-

"Mom, Dad! What's going on down there?" Jazz shouted from upstairs.

* * *

Jazz was passing around her room anxiously. _Where's Danny! If it was a ghost attack he would have called and asked me to cover for him_. She gazed at her phone on her bed. _I already called Tucker and Sam; they have no idea where he is either. Maybe he was kidnapped. Or maybe lost track of time and is just flying around the city enjoying the day- _Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts coming from downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! What's going on down there?" she shouted, irritated. She then came out her room and descended down the stairs only to gasp at what she saw.

For on the couch, sat her fifteen year old little brother in his ghost form, with a confused look


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**This is still mostly HalfafanD's chapter. Next one will be all me.**

* * *

Silence fell over the living room. Jazz glared at her parents, her dad was glancing back and force from the ghost boy and his wife, Maddie kept her focus on Phantom and the confused teen was looking at all of them. After five minutes, he broke the silence.

"Okay! I've had it!" he yelled. The three all completely focused at him. His cheeks were flushing red from the outburst. "What the heck is going on? Who am I? Who are you people? What's going on? Who's this Phantom guy? Why am I here right now?"

Jazz rushed down the stairs to his side. She sat down next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Phantom's face turned back to it's normal color, and he began to make relaxed breathing noises. She lightly patted his back.

"I know you're confused," she began gently. "But your name is Danny Phantom. My parents, these two," she motioned to the ghost hunters "call you Phantom for short. That's who Phantom is; you. Right now you're in our home, FentonWorks. As for what's going on, I'm afraid you'll have to ask them."

She and Phantom looked up at the Fenton adults. They looked at each other, silently debating on whether to tell him the truth of not. Maddie finally broke the stare to look at Phantom, who was looking at her expectantly.

"My name is Maddie Fenton," she told him. She gestured to the left of her. "This is my husband, Jack. The girl next to you is my daughter, Jazz. Jack and I are ghost hunters, which is what you are. Jack spotted you in the park today and used one of our inventions on you. It was designed to erase any memory of being a bad ghost; but apparently, the invention failed and just plainly wiped you of any past memory."

Phantom leaned back against the couch, his hand over his chest.

"I'm a ghost?" he asked, his voice hushed. Maddie nodded, and she noticed tears beginning to form. "Does that mean...I'm dead?"

"Yes," Jack said quietly. He and Maddie glanced at each other. They had never seen Phantom this...sad.

"I'm...I'm...I'm d-d-d-d...dead?" he wondered softly, leaning forwards, putting his hands over his face. Jazz immediately began to soothingly rub his back again, but it didn't seem to help him this time. "I-I-I-I can't be dead. I was...I was so sure I was just ali-_Oh God_ I can't be dead!"

"It's alright, Phantom," Maddie told him. Maybe it was her motherly instincts. Maybe it was because she seemed to realize that this wasn't the same Phantom she fought on a weekly basis. Maybe because the poor ghost had to go through the acceptance that he was dead for a second time. Maybe all three. Either way, she leaned down some, taking one of his hands. She squeezed it reassuringly, giving him a small smile as she patted the top of his hand. Phantom looked up, giving her the most heartbreaking look, a single tear falling down his cheek. She felt horrible for him. He had a look that would make Pariah Dark himself want to give him a hug. "Everybody has to die at some point."

Phantom gently moved his hand out of hers.

"But...I don't understand," he said, pressing his hand against his chest. "I...It doesn't make any sense. I can't be dead. I don't feel dead." He pressed it harder, gulping. "I...I have a heartbeat. I can't be dead, I can feel my heart beating."

"Phantom, you're simply imaging it," Maddie told him gently. She moved his hand and replaced it with her own. "See? I don't fe-"

Maddie gasped and pulled her hand back.

"You didn't feel it?" Phantom asked.

"Jack!" Maddie called out to her husband, ignoring the ghost boy. Jack was right next to her, and he put his hand on his chest as well. He felt shivers go down his spine, and Maddie knew.

He could feel the heartbeat too.

Jack hesitantly moved Phantom's head to the side and pressed two fingers against his neck. Sure enough, he could feel the blood pumping underneath his fingertips. When Jack stopped, Maddie silently followed his lead. They looked at each other, then back at Phantom.

"Why do you have a heartbeat?" Maddie asked, her tone hushed.

"I...I don't know!" Phantom cried out. "I couldn't even tell you who I was a few minutes ago! I don't remember anything! I don't_ know_ anything! I don't know where I'm supposed to go home to, I don't know how I died, I don't remember or know **_anything!_**"

Maddie glanced at Jack, then at Jazz.

"Sweetheart, take Phantom upstairs to the guest room for a short while," she told her. Jazz nodded. She stood and held her hand out for Phantom, who hesitantly took it.

"Come on, Danny," she said, lightly tugging on his arm for him to follow her upstairs.

Once she heard the door close, Maddie turned to Jack.

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked him. "We obviously can't interrogate him. He doesn't have his memories."

"We can still dissect him!" Jack pointed out. Maddie shook her head.

"No. He has a beating heart and a pulse. It wouldn't feel right," Maddie reminded him. Jack looked a bit disappointed.

"Well...what do you think he is?" Jack asked. "I mean...ghosts don't have pulses or heartbeats."

"I don't know," Maddie confessed. "But I want to find out."

"But he doesn't remember anything," Jack sighed.

Jack began to pace the living room as Maddie put her chin in her hand, thinking deeply.

"Obviously, we can try to give Phantom his memories back," Maddie thought aloud. "But once he gets them back, he'll just escape. He obviously doesn't know how to use his ghost powers, so that's an advantage because he's defenseless."

"But he also doesn't remember anything else," Jack thought aloud with her, slowly going from one end of the couch to the other.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us to get him to trust us," Maddie realized. "We just have to treat him as a guest."

"What!?" Jack exclaimed, giving her a bewildered look.

"Hear me out, Jack," she told him. Jack had opened his mouth to speak more, but closed it. "We could give Phantom harmless tests and treat him as a guest so he'll trust us and do the tests willingly. That'll give us more than enough information on ghosts and how he's different form other ghosts. And in return for his volunteer work we'll give back his old memories by fixing the Fenton Mind Sweep with a reverse button to only, and ONLY give him his memories without the ones of being a bad ghost. What do you think?"

Jack pondered this for a few minutes before grinning.

"That's brilliant, Mads!" he declared, giving her a kiss. "I'll get started on setting up the tests!"

The man ran down the stairs. Maddie smiled at her husband before making her way up the stairs. She opened the guest bedroom, only to find it empty. She felt a moment of panic. Where could they be?

She glanced at her son's room, which was cracked. Jazz's door was closed, and shadows were moving under the door. Maddie shook her head. Of course, Jazz would also use the opportunity to use Phantom as a psychology test subject.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked her head in.

Inside the pink painted room stood Jazz. Phantom was laying on the bed, smiling as Jazz showed him her stuffed animal collection. Jazz held up a husky, the one Jack got for her when she caught that nasty flu.

"This is Jingle," Jazz told him gently. Phantom reached out to poke it's nose, making Jazz giggle and Maddie smile. "My dad got it for m when I was sick." She placed the husky in his lap. He hugged it, briefly rubbing his face against the soft, fake fur. "If you want, you can have her. Just take good care of her."

Maddie decided to maker her presence known by walking inside. The two looked at her, and Phantom immediately droppd the husky.

"No its OK. As long as you take good care of it, you can have it." Maddie said.

Phantom looked at her warily. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me? At first you were all assassinator and now you're all nice."

Maddie sighed. Of course Phantom wouldn't trust her. "We're going to try and give you your memories back. The Mind Sweep was only meant to wipe away memories of you being bad but it wiped them all so we're going to try and fix it. On one condition; you volunteer for some harmless tests. They won't hurt or do permanent harm. Their just simple observation tests."

Phantom looked down deep in thought.

"Mom you can't do that!" Jazz protested. "That could very well do serious damage to his mental health!"

"Jazz, these are harmless," Maddie assured her. "Plus we'll only do them if Phantom's OK with it. If Phantom feels uncomfortable then we'll simply work around it to benefit us both." She turned to Phantom. "And as long as you don't have your memory, it's best to stay here since you can't remember where you live and such. Are you in?"

Phantom looked down at the husky, biting his lip.

While Jack and Maddie were talking, Jazz had told him the truth. How he was half-human, half-ghost. His two best friends in the world, Sam and Tucker, know about it. Those people were his parents, and they did not know his secret. Right now, they both agreed that in this situation, it was best to stay and in this form in order to possibly get his memory back. Now it seemed confirmed that the Fenton adults could.

Phantom looked up at her, giving her a small smile and nod. Maddie returned it.

"Well then, I'll go finish dinner," she said, turning to leave, only to hear a rumble.

She and Jazz turned to Phantom who looked at his stomach confusingly.

"Guess you made good timing." Jazz commented and she and Maddie giggled. Danny smiled and grabbed Jingle before following Jazz and Maddie down the stairs to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I broke the fourth wall briefly. **

**Also, I recently learned that my godchild, who is like a daughter to me, has a brain tumor. I also start college in a little under two weeks, so fanfiction updates might be dramatically more slow. However, my goddaughter absolutely _loves_ reading my fanfictions for some reason (I turned her into a little Danny Phantom Phanatic, which is awesome because DP is _coming back_, Butch Hartman confirmed new episodes, look it up) so I might update more often than I'm suspecting.**

* * *

Maddie and Jack stared at Phantom as he took bites of the spaghetti she had prepared. He didn't seem to notice the ghost hunters staring at him, instead happily chowing away at the food.

Jazz was glaring at the two for staring. Maddie flushed lightly upon realizing that she was staring before taking a bite out of her own food. Jack and Maddie were next to each other in their usual spots. Jazz was in her normal spot next to her dad, and Phantom took Danny's regular spot in between Jazz and Maddie.

Speaking of Danny...

"Jazz, where's your brother?" Maddie asked her. The girl gave a surprised look, eyes widening.

"Um...he's...with Sam and Tucker," she said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Phantom gave her a weird look, but she gave him a raised eyebrow and weird expression. He got a look of realization and nodded slightly before they both took another bite of food.

Maddie glanced at Jack, and he glanced back. What was _that_ about?

They decided to not question it, and they continued with dinner silently until Phantom spoke up.

"So...um...what kind of test are you going to do first?" Phantom asked casually.

"We've only talked briefly about it," Jack replied slowly, looking at Maddie to see if she had made up her mind.

"But," she continued. "We're thinking something simple. A blood test maybe."

"No you can't do that!" Jazz said quickly, dropping her fork. Maddie, Jack and Phantom all gave her a weird look. Jazz turned red and picked up her fork. She forgot that Danny didn't remember that half ghosts getting a blood test was a big red flag. "I mean...um...you should probably start with observation, get him to demonstrate his powers, take some basic notes on his physical appearance and such like temperature THEN get into the biological! Have you guys forgotten the basics of studying an object or person?"

"Oh," Maddie said quietly.

"Forgot about that," Jack added, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are we going to start it after dinner, or...?" Phantom questioned, trailing off before taking a bite of garlic bread.

"We can start tomorrow," Maddie told him. "Let you get a little settled in and rested. Also, we have to talk to our son when he gets home about skipping out on his chores, and that can normally take a few hours."

"Danny said that he's spending the night at Tucker's!" Jazz blurted out.

"We never told him that he could do that," Maddie said, narrowing her eyes. "Aren't the Foleys leaving tomorrow for a road trip to attend a few of those weird geek conventions in California?"

"You said so a few months ago that Danny could go too!" Jazz lied, nervously stabbing her food. "Remember? You two were working on the Specter Speeder, you probably got so caught up in work that you two forgot."

"I remember that!" Jack spoke up. Jazz sighed lightly in relief. "Well, briefly. Danny asked if he could go, and I told him that if his grades were passable by the time school was out that it'd be okay."

"Well...he did manage to raise all of his Ds and Fs...and he only had two Cs," Maddie said thoughtfully. Jazz prided herself in tutoring her little brother to help raise those grades. "I guess it's still alright. But he's still grounded for not doing his chores when he gets back."

"What is he supposed to do?" Phantom asked curiously.

"Danny's supposed to help clean," Maddie said briefly. She didn't want to give Phantom _too_ many details of their life.

"Mainly the lab," Jack said, half under his breath. "Now I gotta go do it after dinner."

"I'll help," Phantom offered. The ghost hunters narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him.

"And why would you do that?" Maddie asked, giving him a Look, which Phantom didn't seem to notice.

"Well, if you want me to stay here a bit, I don't see why I shouldn't, well, you know, help out a little," he said innocently, and the ghost hunters glanced at each other. They forgot that Phantom had no memories and no more evil intentions. Cleaning the lab _was_ a huge task...

"Oh no!" Jazz exclaimed, standing up. "You are **_NOT_ **going to experiment on and use Danny as slave labor after you've erased his memories!"

"Alright then, Jazz, you can help me clean up the lab after dinner," Jack replied, collecting a fork full of noodles.

"Maybe since he will be freeloading off us for the new few weeks or so, he should probably help out a little," Jazz said quickly, sitting back down.

"Hey!" Phantom exclaimed, narrowing his eyes in slight offense. Jazz smiled and poked his nose. He smiled back and poked her shoulder.

"Are you done?" Jazz asked Phantom. He glanced down at his empty plate and nodded.

She picked it up along with hers and Jack's before taking it into the kitchen to begin washing the dishes.

"Ready, Phantom?" Jack asked the ghost boy. He glanced at Jack before nodding and smiling. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

If Phantom was willing to help him clean the lab, maybe he wasn't such a bad kid after all.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Then again, Phantom probably didn't realize how bad the lab was.

The beakers were caked with ecto-plasmic goo, there were dirty coffee cups resting on the tables and a few snack wrappers on the floor, disorganize papers lying about, half-invented weapons and such on the tables. Open books were on a small desk, the portal filter needed changed and there were a few tools thrown about the room. But it was somehow still cleaner than the authoress's room.

"I'll start picking up trash, and taking these cups to Jazz," Phantom said, picking up a green cup from the table. "I didn't know they made fuzzy cups."

"That's mold."

Phantom gave a cry of disgust and dropped it, making it break into a few pieces. He blushed, wincing at Jack.

"It's fine," he said with a small sigh. "I never liked that cup anyway."

The ghost teen turned a little green when he picked up a few other cups and took them upstairs for Jazz to wash. Jack sighed, glancing about. He started running the Fenton Sink in the basement. Making sure the water was hot, he put Fenton Dish Soap in it, making it bubbly and began to soak the ecto-caked beakers in it. Phantom came back down with a large trash bag, which he hung up on one of the HAZMAT suit hangers (it was supposed to hold Danny's, but he said that he couldn't get the Jack sticker off so he threw it away), and began to pick up the trash.

"What's this?" Phantom asked, picking up a small, torn pink box with a blue bow messily on it.

"Oh, that was my anniversary present to Maddie a few years ago!" he exclaimed, coming over to him and picking it up. "I can't believe Maddie kept the box..."

"What did you get her?" he wondered, taking the lid off and glancing inside, as if to expect the present to still be there.

"It was a Fenton Anti-Ghost set of jewelry in her birthstone," he said, putting the lid back on. "A stylish set of earrings that were also Fenton Phones, a Fenton Anti-Ghost Ray bracelet, a Fenton Ring that detected ghosts and a Fenton Necklace that shocked every ghost who came in contact with the wearer."

"Sounds...fitting...for her...," he said slowly before rubbing his head in slight confusion. "I think. Is it?"

"Yes, but a ghost got in the box, called the Box Ghost, you've heard of him, right?" Jack almost slapped his forehead at Phantom's blank look. He kept forgetting that Phantom didn't remember. "Either way, he popped out, and we got to catch him. It was a good anniversary."

"How long have you guys been married?" Phantom asked, picking up a piece of trash and tossing it into the bag.

"Twenty happy years," Jack sighed, putting some more beakers in the sink.

"That's...a lot time," Phantom commented, putting a few more candy and fudge wrappers in the bag. He shook his hand wildly when a wrapper stuck to his glove.

"Indeed, Phantom!" Jack chirped. "By the way, when you're done cleaning up the trash, you can scrub the beakers of the ecto-plasmic residue, and I'll put the stuff away since you have no idea where to put any of it. Anywho, I knew I loved her the moment I first laid eyes on her."

"I will. When did you first meet her?" Phantom wanted to know.

"Well..."

* * *

_"I was a college freshman, and it was my first day on campus. My best friend, Vladdie, we met in high school, but we went to the same college together. Roommates, lab partners, best friends, we did everything together."_

An eighteen year old Jack looked excitedly around his new dorm. An eighteen year old Vlad was spread out on his bed, which was across the room from Jack's. The room was decorated in posters, funky dressers that Vlad's grandpa gave to them since he was moving to a retirement center, their desks were pushed together so that they could study together and a small bookshelf that was quite bare, having only their schoolbooks and a few of their favorite books that they brought from home.

"Doesn't it look great, V-Man?" Jack boomed, glancing around proudly.

"It looks fantastic, Jack," Vlad replied as he sat up. He glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's nearly noon. Wanna go off-campus and see what's around to eat?"

"Sounds good!" Jack said, feeling his stomach growl. "I'm starved."

_"So, we grabbed our dorm key and walked to the bus station. It was only a ten minute ride into town, and when we got there, we immediately saw our new hangout for the next four years within a few minutes of getting off the bus. It was kind of like a Starbucks and Subway mixed together, only groovier."_

_"Groovier? Really?"_

_"Hey, this was in the early eighties!"_

_"Sorry."_

"Hey, Jack! They serve fudge milkshakes!" Vlad said, pointing towards the sign outside of a small cafe.

"I'm in!" Jack immediately yelled. The two college students walked inside.

"This place just smells delightful," Vlad commented as they made their way up to the counter.

_"And there I saw her. She worked at that little cafe part-time to help pay for college. Those fudge milkshakes were one of the few reasons I went there regularly, but she was the main reason."_

A curly haired young eighteen year old woman came to the cashier from her position tending to something in the kitchen. She straightened her hat and smoothed her shirt out. Her name tag clearly read, **Maddie**, with a little ghost sketched on the end of it.

"May I help you?" she asked, smiling kindly at the two.

_"I was immediately taken by her. She was beautiful."_

"I'll take a vanilla and strawberry milkshake, and a chicken salad," Vlad ordered. Unbeknownst to Jack, he was also staring almost in a daze at her as well. "What do you want, Jack? Jack? JACK?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, blinking heavily.

_"I knew I was already in love."_

"Can I help you?" Maddie asked, continuing to smile.

Jack smiled back.

"I'll take a fudge milkshake, and a turkey and chicken sandwich," Jack ordered.

"Coming right up! Your order number is sixty," she said, handing him their receipt while taking the money. She handed back change. Jack accidentally dropped the change, causing it to roll around on the ground. Vlad immediately collapsed to pick up the coins. Jack flushed red, and Maddie gave a light giggle.

_"Over the next few months, I went there regularly. Normally with Vladdie, sometimes without. I learned that she also attended my University, even sharing my major. I ended up having a few classes with her, and she became a regular part of Vlad, mine and Harry, well Harriet, but I always called her Harry cause her last name's Chin. Get it? Harry? Chin? HA! What was I talking about? Oh yeah, she became a regular part of Vlad, mine, and Harry's study group. Then time went on, we began to date and then married. I always knew that she was the girl I wanted to hunt ghosts with."_

* * *

Phantom winced at the very last part, and Jack coughed nervously.

"Cute story," Phantom commented, picking up the last bit of trash.

"Thanks, ghost kid," Jack replied, organizing a bunch of papers before putting them in their separate folders and file bins. He smiled as he came across a drawing. It was by Danny when he was a little kid, of him and his father catching a big green glob of a ghost.

"What's that?" Phantom asked. Jack jumped. How did Phantom get behind him.

"My son drew this when he was five," Jack said, showing him. Phantom carefully took it and examined it. If Jack wasn't mistaken, a hint of realization and awe suddenly hit Phantom.

"How old is he now?" Phantom handed it back.

"Sixteen," replied the ghost hunter as he accepted it again. He glanced at Phantom. "How old are you?"

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Jack mentally smacked himself. He had to remember that Phantom _didn't_ remember anything. "You kept that? After eleven years?"

"Of course," Jack said, frowning a bit at the slight implication that he _wouldn't_ save it. He saw a roll of duct tape on the table. "Hey, Phantom? Will you go hang this up near the door?"

"Sure," Phantom chirped, accepting it and picking up the duct tape. He wandered over towards the stairs, and he taped it up.

"Hey, Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"If you think that how I met Maddie was cute, do you want to hear the story behind that picture?" Jack asked, grinning like an idiot. Phantom mirrored said grin.

"Sure!"

Jack felt a little tug at his heart. It hurt to know that the ghost boy was more interesting in his blabbing than his own son, but it was strangely refreshing to have somebody so interested in his babbles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**My godchild is doing fine so far. She's going to the doctor tomorrow to discuss treatment options.**

* * *

Jazz found Jack and Phantom downstairs a few hours later. Phantom was sitting backwards in a chair listening to Jack's story about his and Vlad's college prank of rewiring the snack machines so that it dropped random snacks instead of the one that they ordered and moving the sodas around for the same effect. The ghost teen was hanging onto every word, laughing and asking questions.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. While he was in ghost form, Danny was still bonding with his dad.

"Danny? Dad? It's almost eleven, both of you need to go to bed," Jazz told them, tapping her wrist towards an imaginary watch.

"Wait a few, would ya?" Danny replied before turning back to Jack. "So how'd you do it all in one night? Isn't there a ton of snack and soda machines on a college campus?"

"Indeed! But Vladdie and I narrowed down the rewiring and all that to such a science that it took less than two minutes to do each one. Why, we did that to all fifty machines, and we were able to study and get enough sleep to pass our test the next day," Jack said, beaming proudly. "It was a...very successful quest."

"I wanna pull that kind of prank when I get to college!" the ghost teen exclaimed. Jack gave him an awkward smile, and the teen's smile faltered. "Oh yeah."

"Bedtime!" Jazz yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Danny scowled, standing. Jazz took his wrist and lead him upstairs to the guest room.

Once in the room, Danny collapsed onto the bed, sighing heavily and grabbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked him.

"My head hurts," he sighed.

"Probably from spending all day in your ghost form," she told him, giving him a smile. "Feel free to change back."

"...how do I do that?"

Jazz stared at him, blinking. He stared back, giving her a curious look.

"Uh...I don't know. Just...think about it I guess?"

Danny stared at his hands, concentrating. Soon, a ring of light passed over him and his hands turned from gloved to a pair of bare hands.

"Okay, so you can't let them see you like this," Jazz began to lecture. "Danny Fenton is supposed to be at Tucker's."

"Got it," Danny said, crawling into the bed. "What happens in the morning? What if they walk in during the night?"

"I'll cover you," Jazz assured him with a smile. "And I'll wake you up, so don't worry. I'm an early riser."

"Okay," he sighed snuggling into his pillow. "Oh, Jazz? Do you think that I have to get the memories back from the invention?"

"Um...I don't know, why?" Jazz questioned, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Cause well...the man, uh, Jack?, he showed me a picture his son, I mean me, drew for him when he, um, me, drew at age five," he began. "And...when I saw it...I briefly remembered bits in pieces of me handing it to him and thanking me, hugging me and telling me that when I'm older he'd take me ghost-hunting."

"That sure sounds like Dad," Jazz muttered under her breath. Louder, she added, "Well, if that's the case, maybe one day I can convince my parents to let me take you somewhere, we'll meet up with Sam and we'll see if we can trigger some of your past memories."

"Sounds good," Danny yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mhm."

"Sleep tight, Danny," Jazz said, giving the top of his head before ruffling his hair. She walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Is the lab clean?" Maddie asked Jack as he came into their room. He pulled his nightshirt on over his jumpsuit and sighed. She was sitting up, reading a book about ghost biology to prepare for their upcoming tests with Phantom.

"Clean as a whistle," he sighed, slipping in next to her.

"Is something wrong, hon?" she asked, putting a ghost bookmark in her place and closing it.

"It's just...Phantom's not that bad when he's completely memoryless," he said. "It was almost like having Danny down there. A Danny that doesn't randomly run off and actually enjoys my stories."

"Stories?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I told Phantom a few stories about my college days," Jack grinned. Maddie gave a weak smile. "He was so interested, asked follow-up questions and thought they were hilarious, cute, awesome and more!"

"Jack, do you think it's wise to tell Phantom these things?" she asked gently. Jack gave a small shrug.

"Well, we used the Fenton Mind Sweep on him, and it worked. Really well," Jack reminded her. "He shouldn't be an evil ghost anymore. You said it yourself, you think Phantom's a pretty powerful kid. He'd make a great ally, and if we can really get him to trust us and learn to trust him, we'd really kick ghost butt!"

"Oh, Jack, but what if he turns evil again?" Maddie questioned. "What if the Fenton Mind Sweep doesn't completely make him good, just erases his memories of evil and he just goes right back to it? And we're _ghost hunters_, sweetie. I don't think it would look good to have a _ghost_ on our _ghost_ hunting team."

"I guess you're right," Jack replied glumly, cuddling up under the covers. "But it would be kinda cool to have him as a ghost hunting ally. Especially since Danny has no interest. Jazz does on occasion! But not often."

"Who knows? Maybe Danny'll come around once he sees the progress we've made with the ghost boy," Maddie suggested. "And maybe our grandkids could inherit FentonWorks."

"True!" Jack boomed happily.

A light knock was at their door.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz's voice spoke. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Come on in, sweetie!" Maddie called out. Jazz opened the door a crack, peeking in before fully opening the door. "Is something wrong? Is it Phantom?"

"Sort of. But nothing's wrong!" Her parents gave her a weird look. "I just came to say that it's best if I woke him up, and you probably don't want to disturb him during the night."

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"Um...Danny Phantom is very prone to...nightmares," she said slowly. "And when he has nightmares...he sometimes uses his ghost powers because he...thinks...he's fighting...ghosts. Evil ghosts."

"But Phantom doesn't remember how to use his powers," Maddie pointed out to her.

"He might re-learn in order to protect him," she pointed out back.

"Good point," Maddie replied, putting her book on the nightstand. "And why should you wake him up?"

"Uh...he's worse than Danny," she said, biting her lip. "And you know Danny, only I could truly wake him up in the quickest amount of time."

"Fair enough," Jack said, stretching some. "Night Jazzy-pants!"

"Night!" she replied cheerfully.

"Wait! Jazz? How do you know this?"

Jazz froze, eyes widening.

"Uh...he...told me...I've...had...psychology therapist conversations with him...before...Don't give me that look! He's a ha-uh, a ghost kid who's constantly fighting for a town that hates him! He has issues!" Jazz said in defense to the weird looks. Under her breath, she added, "Plus he's clueless."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, good night!" she called out quickly, escaping their room.

The Fenton adults glanced at each other, and they shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't unusual for Jazz to play therapist to classmates. Why was a ghost kid any different?

* * *

Maddie was downstairs, finishing making pancakes, toast and bacon when Jazz and a sleepy Phantom came down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Jazz. Phantom."

"Good morning!" Jazz cheerfully told her, sitting at the table. Phantom gave an undead moan of sleepiness, plopping in his seat and smacking his face on the table.

Maddie felt herself smile and roll her eyes.

"It's done whenever you're ready," Maddie told them. Jazz got up, but Phantom stayed still in his spot. The ghost hunter leaned slightly to the side to stare at Phantom. Was he _snoring?_

Maddie was too caught up in Phantom to notice Jazz get two plates.

"Get up!" Jazz scowled, kicking Phantom in the shin. He squeaked, sitting straight up. She put one of her plates in front of him.

"Thanks," Phantom told her, accepting it. She handed him the syrup, and Maddie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"How do you know what Phantom wants?" she asked.

"Uh...what teenage boy doesn't like pancakes and bacon?" she asked back. Maddie saw the logic, and she didn't question further.

Shortly afterwards, Jack came out of the basement to investigate the smell of bacon. He buttered his toast, put bacon on it and made it into a sandwich before also stacking some pancakes and bacon in general.

Danny looked curiously at the bacon sandwich before grabbing two pieces of toast to do the same.

"Danny, you hate toast," Jazz whispered to him, as to not call attention to them.

"He's certainly enjoying it, it must be good," Danny replied, motioning to Jack happily snacking on it. He made it and took a bite before getting a weird expression. He forced himself to swallow.

"Great. Now you have to finish it to avoid looking suspicious," Jazz muttered, eating a piece of regular toast. Danny glanced at the toast and cringed. It wasn't that bad. He could finish it with little problem, but it certainly wouldn't be the most pleasant thing he'd ever eaten.

He added a few more pieces of bacon to drown out the toast taste before slowly taking another bite. He quickly chewed and swallowed rapidly the rest of the sandwich. The ghost hunters didn't notice, and if they did, said nothing of it. Danny then poured some syrup on the pancakes and began to eat that too.

"So, Phantom, Jack and I decided that we'll begin our tests with just a basic observation."

"Okay," Phantom replied to them, taking another bite.

"Good. In exchange, we'll give you your early childhood memories."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Since my last update, I falcon-punched my computer AND my godchild's mom, started college and we finally have a dining room table that's not covered in gun parts or knives. Broke the screen and her nose. I heavily dislike her.  
**

* * *

Phantom sat on an observation table, swinging his legs back and forth almost cheerfully as he blissfully watched the Fenton adults study him. Maddie would occasionally glance up at him, examining him before jotting down more notes. The teen would occasionally sit up a little straight and squint to see what she was writing, but she would always accidentally on purpose move just enough for him to be unable to read the notes she scribbled down.

Maddie bit the top of her pencil before staring down at her notes.

_White hair, green eyes, tanned skin and subtle glow._

_About 5'10 and weighs about 170; it seems to be mostly muscle._

_Jack and mine's guess is that he's in the 15-16 year old age range based on height and weight, along with slight facial hair. He either shaves often or is too young to really grow it out._

_His temperature is about 60 degrees, much higher than the average ghost._

_He has a lower than average pulse and heartbeat, although it's very faint. He also breathes as if alive, but doesn't remember or understand why himself. Might be lack of memories. _

_He perhaps goes to a gym as well as ghost fighting, he seems more muscular and fit than most teenage boys that would be around his age._

_He seems to have a bone structure, regular flesh skin and a very, very human-like physiology structure overall._

_He must have more than one suit, for the DP on the suit does not seem ironed or sewn on._

_Reactions to being poked and lightly cut as if in pain._

_The boy must apparently not own a hairbrush, it's completely out of control._

_Has a snarky, regular teenager attitude._

_Quite confident in battle, and even outside of battle. Must be a regular characteristic for him._

"Anything else?" Maddie asked her husband, showing him the notes she had jotted down. Jack peered over them before shaking his head.

"I don't have anything else to really add," he confessed. "Not at the moment."

"Maybe we should exam him later this afternoon," she murmured. "We can give him a few memories, the earliest childhood, and maybe he can tell us a little bit about his parents. Something he could have inherited from them, or other such information."

"Good thing! I figured out how to reverse the process on the Fenton Mind Sweep!" Jack spoke cheerfully, holding up the weapon. "I only selected the memories that were older than 12 years. There's none past a few months after sixteen. I figured it'd be enough. I doubt there's evil three to four year olds."

"Sounds great, hon," Maddie replied, smiling. She erased her note about Phantom's age, and put instead, _he is sixteen years old. _

"Now, Phantom, as promised, I will return some of your memories. I know it might not seem like a lot, but it should be enough for you to remember, if you even really remember, your toddler years," Jack told the ghost boy. He looked at the weapon warily, but nodded.

Jack pointed the weapon at him before firing. A green glow surrounded Phantom, and he shook a bit before collapsing, his body laying limp on the examination table. Maddie checked him, and he was fine. A few moments later, he opened his eyes. She and Jack stood over him, staring closely to see if it would work.

"Mom?" he asked slowly, rubbing his eyes before staring back at them. "Dad?"

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other. He thought they were his parents.

"It's Jack and Maddie Fenton, Phantom," the female scientist reminded him. "You're in FentonWorks, we just gave you back your earliest childhood memories."

"Oh, right!" Phantom said quickly, realization and the reminder putting him on the same page as his elders. He sat up, rubbing his head slightly.

"Why did you call us Mom and Dad?" Jack asked him. Maddie picked up her notebook, ready to write down the answer.

"You...you two remind me of them...," he said slowly. They stared at him, not uttering a single word until he continued to fill the awkward silence. "You look kinda similar...and...my parents were...kind of...um...scientists. I...I uh...don't remember what they...studied though."

Maddie scribbled it all down, plus more notes. Or Danny guessed, considering she wrote a hell of a lot more than what he said. They didn't seem to notice his hesitant answer, or if they did, possibly just wrote it off as his memories kicking in, and his struggle to remember them.

"What else do you remember about your parents?" Maddie questioned. Danny bit his bottom lip, staring up into space as he struggled to remember something that wouldn't pinpoint him as _their_ son.

"My mom was a terrible cook," he said after a few moments of silence. Maddie jotted that down before both Fentons stared intently at him. They didn't say anything, not wanting to risk his delicate train of thought. "And my dad...he was...kinda...clumsy. And a bit dense, a goof."

_Phantom's father was clumsy, which could explain why Phantom is sometimes randomly doing clumsy-like actions, why he does sometimes a more illogical choice when it comes to fighting. This might be an action that he inherited from his father._

"I remember a lot of people...telling me that I looked a lot like my dad," Phantom continued, tilting his head to the side. "Especially whenever my mom would put us in matching outfits. Everybody said I was a mini-him. He only wore those when I wore them because he preferred...another form of dress."

Maddie smiled, making a note that _Phantom apparently looks a lot like his father to the extent that it was a very common comment to his family_. How cute was that? She remembered dressing Danny and Jack in matching outfits when Danny was a baby. It was one of the few times Jack _wouldn't_ wear his jumpsuit. She still had the matching Ghost Busters shirts, jeans, shoes, socks, belt and even toy ghost weapons. Before Danny was born, she matched Jazz and Jack. They didn't look as alike as Jack and Danny, but everybody still thought it was an adorable sight.

She glanced at Jack, and she noticed that he was smiling at the same memories.

"What about your mother?" Maddie wondered. Phantom's eyes rolled for a moment in thought before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe all the memories haven't sunk in yet," Jack suggested.

"True. We'll take a little break," Maddie agreed.

Phantom hopped off of the exam table and glanced at them before going up the stairs.

Maddie and Jack came up the stairs a moment later to see Phantom and Sam sitting in the living room, next to each other on the couch while Jazz stood in front of them, talking.

"So I needed you to-"

"Jazz, why is Sam here?" Maddie spoke up, interrupting them as the two walked further into the room. Sam and Jazz jumped before staring at each other. Phantom calmly glanced over at the Fentons.

"I thought you'd be continue working in the lab all day," Jazz said, eyes widening.

"I came over for homework help from Jazz," Sam spoke up, a tad quickly.

"It's summer," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know! I'm...taking a class at the community college this summer!" she said quickly with a sheepish smile. "You know, get some high school credits AND college credits out of the way!"

"Well, it's good to know you're so into your schoolwork," Maddie replied, sounding a little brighter. "You should hang around Danny more, try and get him more into his schoolwork."

"Will do, Mrs. Fenton!" Sam said, nodding.

"I'm pretty sure Jazz filled you in on why Phantom's here?" Jack guessed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she did," Sam admitted, fiddling with her hands.

"Only because he answered the door, even though I told him not to," Jazz muttered, glaring at a Phantom who began to flush lightly.

"But it's cool!" Sam spoke up again. "I like Phantom."

The doorbell rang, and Jazz paled.

"I forgot! Kiara's coming over!" she gasped.

"Who's Kiara?" Phantom asked Sam quietly.

"She's Jazz's best friend," she whispered back.

Maddie bit her lip. She was hesitant about bringing Phantom back into the lab, where he can watch them work. The woman was still concerned that Phantom would gain evil memories back, or turn evil again. Then again, Sam had already learned that Phantom was here, what was wrong with another person knowing?

However, Sam knowing was still one person too many knowing.

"Can't you tell Kiara that you two cannot work on your AP classes together today?" Maddie wondered. "Or just go over to her house?"

Jazz shook her head.

"We can't. Her parents are experimenting on explosive ecto-plasm, it'd be too distracting!" Jazz argued. "And we've been putting it off for a week, we're supposed to have a class this Tuesday!"

"I can just take Phantom upstairs!" Sam offered. "We can just watch a few movies in Danny's room, I know where everything is, until Kiara and Jazz are done."

Maddie thought it over carefully. The doorbell rang again, and she winced. Sam was a responsible girl, like a second daughter to her.

"Alright, take Phantom upstairs. Jazz, let Kiara in, and please tell us the second she leaves. We'll be in the basement going over our notes," Maddie said after a moment of thinking.

Jazz rushed to the door as the bell rang a third time as Sam grabbed Phantom's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, I used Danny's height and weight based off of my classmate at his age, who's muscular and active. **

**If you're wondering why it's not suspicious to the Fentons that Danny said his mom dressed him similar to his dad and that he looked alike, it's because it's surprisingly VERY COMMON. My mom dressed my dad and I the same all the time, and I've helped my godchild and her father, a very close friend, dress alike and put cosplays together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I got 34 reviews, 30 favorites and 62 alerts on this. You guys are awesome. :3**

* * *

Vlad's smile had grown wider and wider with each sentence that came out of Skulker's mouth.

"So, what you're saying is that the big oaf took away all of young Daniel's memories?"

"Yes," Skulker confirmed, nodding. Vlad leaned back into his chair, stroking his white goatee, thinking deeply.

"I must go and see this myself," Vlad declared, standing as he changed into Vlad Plasmius.

_This is perfect! I can just drop by and tell Daniel that he's my son! I just have to show him that I'm half ghost too, it's got to be enough proof for a **teenager!** He'd have complete faith in me, complete loyalty!_

* * *

Sam pulled Danny into his room and shut the door, almost in a panic. She took a few moments to just relax and breathe. Finally, she turned around to see Danny staring at her curiously.

"So...what movie are we going to watch?" he asked, breaking his gaze to wander over to the shelf with a couple of movie and video games sitting on it.

"We'll just put in a random one for the noise, but that's not why we're up here," Sam told him. She picked up a movie off the shelf, titled _Up!_, and slipped it into the DVD player.

"It's not?" he asked, blinking in surprise. "But you said that we'd watch a movie while Jazz studied."

"I told a small lie," Sam admitted, pressing play.

"Are we...are we like...gonna make out or something?" Danny asked in a small and nervous voice. Sam blushed heavily, shaking her head rapidly no.

"No, no, no!" she said quickly, waving at her face to rid herself of the red staining her cheeks. "Look, Jazz called me over here because your dad wiped your mind, but you told her that you remembered a little bit when you saw something, that this picture sparked your memory, right?" Danny nodded. "With that in mind, I brought over this scrapbook I made."

Sam let the backpack Danny just noticed fall off of her shoulder and hit the floor. She knelt down and dug through it, pulling out a book. Danny instinctively sat down on the bed, and Sam sat down next to him. She glanced at the white hair and green eyes.

"You can change back if you want," she told him. He looked at her as he then changed into Danny Fenton.

Sam opened the book, and placed either side on their laps.

"See? This was from when we were kids," Sam pointed out to him, putting her finger on a picture of a younger versions of Tucker, Sam and Danny all standing next to each other. Tucker was in an orange and yellow sweatervest with green shorts looking overexcited with his huge grin, Danny in a white t-shirt and jeans with the fear in his eyes captured by the camera and a scowling Sam, her hair held up with a pink bow and in a small pink and white dress. "This was our first day of first grade."

"Who's that?" Danny asked, pointing to Tucker.

"That's Tucker. Jazz told you about him briefly, right?"

"She said that my human half was going on a road trip with his family to California," he replied.

"He's also one of your very best friends," Sam continued. "Mine too. All three of us have been best friends since pre-k. He's a technology geek."

Sam pointed out a few pictures to him, explaining the story behind the picture and showing him who was who. She flipped the page, and a picture immediately caught her eye.

"Remember this?" she asked, giggling lightly as she motioned to a picture of Danny and Sam as third graders, eating lunch next to each other but Danny had a pale and slightly green tone to his face, looking sick as he clutched a half of a sandwich in his fist. Seeing the Danny next to her give a blank stare, she sighed lightly. "You forgot your lunch, so I offered you half of my sandwich, but I had just began dabbling in the idea of becoming an ultra recyclo vegetarian, so the sandwich made you throw up in our classmate's lunchbox."

"Ultra recyclo vegetarian," Danny echoed. He made a face. "Sounds gross."

Sam gave him a small glare before pointing out more pictures to him. A few pages later, they reached the picture of his human form grasping a reversed colored suit in front of the Fenton Portal.

"What's going on in this picture?" Danny wanted to know. Sam sighed heavily.

"That's how you got your powers," she explained. "I...I convinced you to check out the ghost portal, and you put on that suit" she pointed to the suit in his hands "and you went inside. You...you got shocked. Really badly." Sam bit the inside of her cheek. "It was my fault. I never...never really...forgave myself for that. You got hurt."

"Well, it can't be all bad," the halfa said softly, smiling kindly. "After all, I might not remember much, but from what you and Jazz tell me, I still have a good life. I have ghost powers, I'm half ghost. How many people can say that? I apparently have two great friends, an awesome sister, and Jazz assured me that if I did end up wanting to tell our parents, that they would love and accept me, so this isn't too bad." He sighed heavily. "I just wi-"

He was cut off by Sam smacking her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say W-I-S-H," she spelled for him. "There's a wishing ghost that will twist it around."

Danny nodded, and she released him.

"I just wis-I just want to be able to remember it," he corrected himself. Sam smiled, putting her hand over his.

"Jazz and I will help you," she said. He smiled back, shifting his hand to hold hers. Sam felt herself flush red, but Danny's cheeks kept their color, but he kept smiling at her.

"I know you two will," he replied.

_Maybe this is my chance to tell him. A sign to go for it._

"Danny, we've been best friends since forever, and I know that you don't remember, but we have a really long past," she began. Danny nodded, encouraging her to go on. She took a short, deep breath. "And well, I've thought about this for a long time, and I was...well I think that I would like to-"

She was cut off by a familiar form phasing in.

"Hello, son."

* * *

"But he does tell her to go away," Jazz protested. "He's really going crazy, or maybe he never loved her at all like her father believed."

"Yeah, but he could say that to protect her," Kiara argued, frowning lightly. "And later on in the story, he confesses to her brother at her funeral that he loved her very much. Remember? It was something like, I loved Ophelia! Forty thousand brothers could not...uh...add...up all their...love...something something, I'm not entirely sure."

"She dies? Well, I know she does, but I didn't get that far," Jazz said, flushing lightly as she flipped through the book.

"It's cool," her friend replied, smiling in response, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as she jotted down notes.

_Crash!_

Jazz and Kiara yelped in surprise at the loud noise. It was coming from upstairs, and Jazz began to panic as Kiara chuckled lightly.

"And you said your house would be quieter," she laughed lightly, putting a finger on a line and copying it down in her notebook.

"I uh...need to get my calculator!" Jazz spoke up, snapping to her feet and rushing towards the stairs.

"But...we're working on AP Lit..."

Jazz ignored her confused friend, and she rushed up the stairs. She dramatically burst through the door to see Vlad and Danny's back to her. Vlad and Danny were in ghost mode, Sam slumped over Vlad's shoulder, unconscious, but otherwise looked fine and Danny was holding the Fenton Mind Sweep in one hand, the other hand grasping Vlad's free wrist. The elder jumped, flying and phasing through the ceiling, Danny and Sam both going along for the ride.

"Danny!" she shrieked.

* * *

"Hello, son."

Sam gasped, jumping to her feet as Danny stayed in his seat, looking cautiously at Vlad.

The older halfa narrowed his eyes at Sam, and he held up a finger, pointing at her and knocking her out with a minor ecto-blast.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, dropping to his knees to check on her.

"She'll be fine, Daniel," Vlad assured her.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know, glaring at the floating figure. Vlad smirked.

"I'm your father, Daniel," he said, letting himself land on the floor.

"You can't be my dad!" Danny gaped, staring at the fruitloop with wide eyes. "Jazz said that Jack Fenton was my dad!"

"She lied, Daniel!" Vlad argued. He frowned and his tone switched to a convincing, pitiful one. "Daniel, do you not understand how ridiculous this sounds? A half ghost as the son of ghost hunters? They're lying to you, my child. They want to prey on your lack of memories, brought upon you by that big oaf!"

Danny frowned. It did sound weird, a ghost being a ghost hunter's kid and said hunter hunting said kid. What if Jazz was in on it with his 'parents'? And if Jazz had told him so confidently that their, no her, parents would accept him no matter what, why hadn't he told them yet?

"They'll just dissect you! It's a trick! Jack Fenton wiped your memories, and he convinced Jasmine to fill in your memories with fake ones of you being his half-ghost son," Vlad continued. "They want you to feel secure in their home, and when you do, they're going to destroy you! You're just a half ghost freak to them! They know this, and they want to dissect you because of it!"

His lower lip trembled some. That was so...plausible.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Vlad smirked, allowing two black rings to form around his waist and travel in opposite directions, revealing Vlad Masters.

Danny gasped, standing up slowly as he absentmindedly let his own two blue rings travel, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Vlad transformed back into Vlad Plasmius.

"You're...you're half ghost," he whispered. "Just like me."

Vlad chuckled.

"It runs in the family, little Badger," he said softly.

"So...you're really my dad," Danny spoke slowly, going through the details in my head. He glanced around the room. "I can't stay here any longer. Can we go home?"

"Of course, Daniel, but first things first," Vlad replied. He smirked at him. "I need you to retrieve the device that caused this and give it to me. When we get home, I'll find a way to reverse the effects, and I will get you your memories back."

"Actually, Dad," Danny began, and Vlad almost beamed at the term. "Jack Fenton already invented a way to reverse the effects."

"Oh, but Daniel, you know how Jack Fenton is, I want to make sure it doesn't cause any horrible side effects," he replied quickly. "Knowing him, he probably corrupts the memories he can return."

Danny gasped, not having ever thought of this. He scolded himself mentally for trusting a ghost hunter.

"Now, be a good boy and fetch the device, then return here. We'll fly home together."

Danny nodded eagerly, and he moved to walk out the door.

"What are you doing?"

Danny paused, turning to look at Vlad.

"Getting the device?"

"You need to turn invisible and intangible," Vlad informed him. Seeing Danny's blank look, he mentally grinned and groaned. He didn't remember how to use his ghost powers. "Um, it seems that you've forgotten how, ah well, now is a perfect teaching opportunity!"

Vlad took Danny's wrist, turning them both invisible and intangible and phasing them into the basement lab. Jack and Maddie Fenton were both examining some notes and ectoplasmic samples. Vlad turned them visible, and Danny pointed towards the Fenton Mind Sweep. They floated over to it, and Danny picked it up before they phased back into Danny's room.

"Wait!"

Vlad paused in Danny's room, no, his _old_ room.

"Can we take Sam with us?" Danny asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Who?" Vlad questioned. Danny pointed to the Goth girl laying on the floor, motionless save for her chest as she breathed. "Why?"

"Well...um...she's...she's kinda pretty," Danny replied, flushing lightly. Vlad smiled before giving a serious look. Leaving the young girl behind would just tell them where young Daniel went. It was probably best to just take her along anyway.

"I don't see why not," Vlad told him. He tossed the girl over his shoulder. "Can you fly, Daniel?"

Danny glanced at Vlad before jumping into the air. He expected to hover like he had been able to earlier that morning, but instead he fell on his bottom.

Crash!

Danny and Vlad winced at the model rocket Danny accidentally cracked. Vlad offered his hand out to him, and they grabbed the other's wrist.

"You can reteach me how to fly, right Dad?" Danny asked Vlad, looking up at him with complete trust. Vlad gave a half smile, half smirk as he nodded.

"That and more, Daniel. That, and much, _much_ more."

Vlad jumped through the ceiling, Danny in tow and began to fly back to his mansion.

* * *

Don't tell me Danny wouldn't fall for that. He has no memories, and from what he's learned so far, Vlad's story seems more plausible at the moment, no? There will be more Jack and Maddie and Phantom bonding! Just that it'll take a bit for it to rehappen!

Also, small poll!

Do you want this to be a reveal fiction? These are thy options. I need to somewhat know, because it slightly will tie into/determine the next chapter.

Danny is revealed as a half ghost and Danny Phantom.

Danny is just revealed as a halfa.

All secrets are intact.


End file.
